


Facing Demons (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Fenris/F!Hawke Podfics [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fenhawke Week 2016, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, facing demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris thought he and Hawke had found peace, only to find out Hawke carries a new burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Demons (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Facing Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840194) by [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
